not Happily Ever After just yet
by Mabs-fantasy
Summary: Short vignettes of KKM cast post Ep 78. Chap Two: Wolfram and Konrad begin their day with a fight. Yuri's decided what he wants, and what he wants is Wolfram. Pairings:YuurixWolfram....Repost:Chapters fixed..Thanks adobenamide
1. I can't make you love me

I can't make you love me by Bonnie Rait

_Your winter_ by Sister Hazel

Standard disclaimer applies

**Chapter One**

The room lay as it had always been these past few weeks. Empty but for the lone figure staring out into the fathomless night sky. A ritual observed religiously as if by his will alone would the sky part and return the one who holds his heart to him.

If it was only to return that heart back to him.

It was no secret to him or anybody of importance that the King's heart was not held by him but by his half brother, the same brother that he hated due to his dirty lineage and yet, every time his chest would tighten to a painful grip at just the hint of harm to said brother.

"Yuri, the things I would give up to have a hint of your love," was the soft whispers lost within the vast room. But all that Wolfram could claim to was the Maou's friendship. He was betrothed to a reluctant fiancée and all he had to show for it was friendship.

For a brief second the room lit up as a fireball flared to life and illuminated the inferno burning within the emerald eyes of its castor, but as the flare died, so did the fire in his eyes.

_**Here in the dark, in these lonely hours…I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power…But you won't, no you won't**_

Wolfram couldn't even say for certain if Yuri will return this time. The newly crowned eighteen year old had talked of the most wonderful of things; a great and powerful institution called The University where only a selected few were allowed to join and once training was complete, a person would have gained a tremendous amount of knowledge and Wolfram supposed, be all great and mighty. It was only proper that Yuri be enrolled in such a place, he was the Demon King and what a meager human could do, Yuri would be able to do better. Even if he was a wimp.

Wolfram snickered a little at that thought. Contrary to popular belief and despite him repeating himself like a broken record, Wolfram did not believe Yuri to be weak. He believed that it was Yuri's compassion and trusting nature that separated him from the previous Maou's and the other reigning monarchs, his kind heart that made him stronger than kings with their strengths and manpower. Yuri had the love of his subjects down to the youngest in the kingdom, and that is the true measure of a king.

No, Wolfram enjoyed calling him that because it annoyed Yuri and it was something only he could do. It was the only thing that separated him from everyone else. The thought removed the soft smile from his lips, and a sudden flash of Yuri's smile brought back the despair to his self. It was the smile that the Maou gave everyone, allies and enemies alike. There was nothing in it that Wolfram could truly claim as his own. No, that, he guessed, was a privilege Conrad could claim to.

_**Can't make you love me if you don't… You can't make your heart feel something it won't**_

With another sigh, Wolfram left his cold spot and made his way to the empty bed. The bed that he had shared with Yuri, the very same bed which had witness his tears, his hopes, his dreams and tonight, his heart breaking one last time.

It was over. For too long he had held onto hope, telling himself that Yuri needed time to adjust, needed time to be a king first, needed time to… even in his own head the words were weak. Like him. Like Yuri. Like everyone in the DAMN kingdom!! Pain laced through him and he fell against the softness of the mattress.

So painful. How he wished he could just run. Run to the ends of the planet. Run until he slipped into a whole new world. A world where he would be loved.

NO!

No, no matter what he may feel right now, he knew when morning came and Yuri eventually returned, he would be there still, ready to protect and honor his place as Yuri's servant and friend. Yes, when morning comes he will be nothing more than King Yuri Shibuya's friend and confidant. For he knew that Yuri needed him, even if it wasn't in the same capacity as Wolfram. Come tomorrow he'll still not be here but its okay. He can't promise he'll be alright, but come tomorrow Yuri will not be keeping him up anymore.

Tonight. Tonight though, he'll dream one last time of a time that will never happen and when first daylight hits the kingdom he'll let go of his love with the last shadows of night.

_**Morning will come and I'll do what's right…Just give me till then to give up this fight…And I will give up this fight**_

**

* * *

**

**Your** **Winter**

_**The grey ceiling on the earth… Well it's lasted for a while… Take my thoughts for what they're worth**_

Eighteen year old Yuri Shibuya was pacing the full length of his bedroom. His room on earth, once meticulously clean, compliments to his mother, was in shambles. Specifically, two separate shambles. He paused and contemplated the two sections. On his left were stacks of mock exam questions, textbooks littered the floor, and the most significant, the admission form to qualify for the university entrance exams. On his right, was, the best way he could put it, his alternate life. A worn torn duffel bag partially filled with clothes and little knick-knacks lay half spilt out on the wooden floor. Draped on his bed, freshly cleaned and pressed was his high school uniform, and more importantly, the mark indicating his ranking in court. The highest of ranking.

He was Shibuya Yuri, 27th King of Shin Makoku.

For a second he mused over the vast difference between his small breadbox room here on Earth and his room in Shin Makoku, which, he presumed would easily fit his living room in three times over.

And the absence of a certain blonde.

He had been home for nearly a month and the same thought invaded his mind time and time again.

No Wolfram.

Wolfram wasn't here to yell at him…

…not here to call him a wimp…

…not here to tell him that he was a cheater…

…not here to tell him that he'd follow Yuri everywhere…

…not here to tell him he'd protect Yuri forever…

**When?!** When had that spoilt, possessive, jealous, wonderful, hot-tempered, loyal, _brat_ become such a prominent part of his thoughts?!

And why?

"Well, that should be obvious…"

Somewhere along the line of saving the world and trying to learn to be king and between looking for this Maou artifact and rescuing that endangered species, he had fallen in love with Wolfram.

"Kuso!"

Just the thought caused him to erupt into a full body blush but that quickly subsided as the cold facts of reality hit him. He was at a junction. Shin Makoku was at rest and he knew he wasn't required as much as before. Slowly but surely all wounds would heal and scars will fade. The task Shinou had prepared for four thousand years had come to completion and with the Great Sage's guidance, the men he left behind in his wake will bring Shin Makoku back to its original glory and strength. While there would always be pockets of humans and mazokus that would resist the efforts of peace, they were easily eliminated. Demons and humans had finally agreed that they were battle-weary and neither party wished to instigate another war.

Nothing that would need the might of a demon king. While true peace was still in the distance, it was no longer beyond reach.

For the first time in a long while, he could truly think of his own needs without feeling a twinge of selfishness. After all he was the one who decided to be Maou, no one forced his hand into it. If he truly wished it, he could go back to being ordinary -18 year old Shibuya Yuri, hopefully next year a bonafide university student. But as Ken had said when they discussed this issue in Shin Makoku, if he went down that path, it could be years before he could return if he did. Despite his increasing ability for inter-dimensional traveling, the magic it required was limiting and constant traveling would only lead to a burn-out that could cost him his maryoku and more drastic, his sanity. Using up too much maryoku would and could result in him being nothing more than an empty husk of a person.

So, thus was his dilemma. To return and be a full-time king, or to remain and acknowledge that his part in the history of Shin Makoku had been played to the satisfaction of all parties present and was no longer required.

Not for the first time did he wished Shori was here to help him untangle this mess. Shori was the thinker in the family, the one with the above average IQ. Yuri, despite being Maou of all Demons, was still your average thinking, carefree boy… or young man now. He shouldn't have to deal with life just yet.

_Knock Knock_.

Startled out of his thoughts he could only blink in a dazed manner as his father walked in.

"Yu-chan?" Shoma Shibuya asked his youngest son. While looking dazed and confused wasn't an odd sight on his youngest son, he still thought he should ask.

"Dad, you're home early. Did Bob let you off early?" Shoma gave his son a bemused look. Perhaps there was a little more to the matter that he had first thought.

"It's seven, I would hardly call it early," he answered and watched as his son digested the information. The confused look was quickly replaced with a grin as Yuri rubbed his head.

"Yu-chan, what's the matter? Does it have something to do with you being home for so long?" Shoma asked and moved to settle himself comfortably on Yuri's study chair. Sighing softly, Yuri followed his father's example and sat opposite him on his bed, making sure not to crumple his uniform. Just in case.

"Yeah, it does. I'm not sure what to do. A part of me wants to stay here and be just Shibuya Yuri but another part of me…" he trailed off but his father gave him an understanding look.

"I do understand what you mean, but Yu-chan, even if you stay here, you'll never be the Yuri you were three years ago. You've been through so much in such a short period of time you can never go back to a time that was. Shin Makoku and the family you have there will always be in you no matter which dimension you land in. If you stay, think of what you'll be leaving behind," said Shoma.

"Dad, are you kicking me out of the house?" Yuri asked wryly. Shoma laughed at that and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"No, I am telling you to do what your heart tells you. Don't think with your head about what is best for everyone, know with your heart what the right way is," he replied. Yuri sighed again and gazed out of his window.

Funny how the sky was the same shade of blue on Earth and in Shin Makoku. He looked back at the old man as he rose to leave.

"Yu-chan, you will always be the Maou just as your brother will one day be. It is a destiny you can not escape, and in truth a burden heavier that Shori will ever understand. But it is also your right to be true to yourself. An unhappy king can never be a just one. And an unhappy person can never find peace," with those parting words, Shoma left his son to decided his own future. There was only so much a parent could do before he had to let his children go and make their own mistakes to learn from. He just hoped Yuri's mistakes and choices won't be his ruin.

Yuri, on the other hand, was deep in thought. His father's words had triggered something inside him. A sudden understanding of the bigger picture.

"I _am_ the Maou. The true and _only_ demon king and the Maou bends to no one's will but that of his own heart,"

Wasn't that what Shinou had ultimately taught him as he was infected with the Soushu? Shinou had chosen to carry that burden at the risk of his life and afterlife because his heart told him it was the right way. Because Shinou was the Original King, and that is what kings do.

Yuri himself had depended on his own heart in deciding right from wrong. Hadn't his heart told him that violence solves nothing? To punish the wrong with compassion instead of an iron fist. And hadn't Shin Makoku strengthened because of his actions? Enemies had turned into allies, and a once feared nation was now a nation respected by humans and mazoku's alike.

So now, Yuri returned to his heart and sought within its depth the answers to his questions. A myriad of images flashed through his mind.

_**Oh remember please remember … Well I'm not a beggar but once more… If I hurt you then I hate myself**_

He saw his Nazukeoya Konrad his pillar of strength, his never ending trust in the man, who even as he sided with the enemy put his king's safety first. The giver of his name, Yuri saw the joy in the older man's face when he called Konrad '_brother'_ for the first time.

He saw Greta's sweet smiling face. The child who had tried to kill him was now more precious to him that all the jewels in the kingdom. His daughter, could he truly abandon her?

Then he saw Gunter's lovely face, how the man would split the skies if it would suit his king's fancy. For all his wispiness and Yuri-worshipping, the Mazoku had worked hard to instill Yuri's sense of justice into the kingdom and enforce his thoughts with least violence. For that Yuri will always be indebted to him.

Gwendal, who seemed so stern and immovable on the outside, had the heart of a gentle bear beating within him. He was the voice of reason, the true foundations of the kingdom's monarchy, and though his ways were silent and mostly secretive, he had his loved ones best interest at heart. Something Yuri could proudly say he was a part of.

More faces flashed through his mind, Anissina, Lady Cheri, Giesela, Ulrike, Adalbert, Hube, Nicola and many, many more that had become a piece of him, each had contributed in their own special way to help mould him as he was today.

And finally the face that could be said to be the root of his dilemma, Wolfram von Bielefeld. What had begun as a feeling of loathing between the two had flourished to become an unbreakable friendship. The beautiful boy who would call him a wimp at the drop of a hat was now so important to him, his derisive opinions of the way Yuri lived his life had become words of gold, because Yuri could only become better. Wolfram had never lied to him, never cushioned the blow of Yuri's mistakes, and always told him a duck was a duck and not a swan. Wolfram had risked more than his life to protect Yuri, he had overcome his fear to travel the ocean vastness and stay by Yuri side. He had turned his back on his own needs to help Yuri with his. He had survived humiliation and put his pride on the line so Yuri could keep his. For all the insults and the name calling, he had loved Yuri tirelessly knowing that Yuri may never reciprocate, knowing how deeply ingrained in him was society's prejudice against same sex love, never knowing if Yuri would ever overcome it and love him back.

_**I said I'm sorry but for what… If I hurt you then I hate myself**_

Yes, Yuri knew all of this. He wasn't that blind to Wolfram's thoughts, his caring actions behind his harsh words. And he knew that Wolfram had finally permeated him homophobic armor as he vowed to return Wolfram's beating heart to him. The heart that he knew his own beat for.

And it was at this moment that Yuri's heart decided.

He will return to Shin Makoku. While his Earth family would always be important to him, his Shin Makoku family needed him more. As he needed them. Shori can manage things well enough here without him and look after their parents better than he could but Shin Makoku has only one king. His services it seems were not over just yet.

Yanking open a drawer, he grabbed a small item he had bought weeks ago on a whim. He was slightly richer now that he was king, Bob had been generous enough to convert several gold coins for yen when he had arrived. He will have to remember to give the notes to his parents before he leaves. He will not be needing them where he's going. Careful to place the item deep inside his jeans pocket, Yuri grabbed his uniform and shoved it into the duffel bag previously lying on the floor. He made a grab for a few other things before zipping it and hiking it over his shoulders. There should be just enough space for him and the bag to fit inside the bathtub.

But it was not meant to be just yet. As he was about to leave his mother came in.

"Yu-chan, are you going somewhere?" she asked eyeing his beaten down bag distastefully.

"Yes, I'm returning to Shin Makoku," he replied. He towered over her now, having gone through a growth spurt but somehow, she always made him feel like a little boy again. Obviously delighted, Miko's head bobbed up and down and flashed Yuri a delighted smile.

"Yu-chan, that's wonderful! You can take some small presents I bought the other day for our friends!" came the delighted squeal. In the distant Yuri could hear his father saying he'll bring out the paddling pool again. Groaning, Yuri held out a hand to stop her chattering.

"Will it take long? I would like to leave soon," he asked partially pleading to his mother. He really wanted to settle things between himself and Wolfram. He had no idea how long had pass in Shin Makoku and he didn't want to delay it any further. His mother gave him a mischievous look.

"Eager to see Wolf-chan again aren't you? Of course you are. You shouldn't stay away from your fiancée too long Yu-chan, who knows what could happen. And why didn't you bring him? I have so many baby pictures I want to show him. Do you remember the pink dress I bought for you with the lovely ribbons? Oh and the angel costume for Halloween, with the darling wings? I still wish you and Shori had your own wings…." And with this Miko turned away chattering endlessly all the way to the kitchen. Yuri sighed in relief to hear the last bits of her talking fading away.

"Stay and have dinner with us. Shori is coming home as well," his father who he hadn't notice standing to the side said. He wanted to object and say next time but seeing the hopeful look on his dad's face he knew he couldn't. Besides, he didn't know when the next time would be. And it would be nice to say a proper farewell to his brother.

"I'd like that," and the Shibuya men shared a smile and a moment of father-son silence before that was shattered by his mother.

"Yu-chan, Uma-chan, come down. Sho-chan will be here soon!" she cried up to them.

"Coming honey," was his father's reply before he turned to descend downstairs. Inhaling deeply, Yuri took one long look at the life he was leaving behind and smiled at the thought of the life he was stepping into.

"Yuri!"

"Coming mother," he replied with a sigh and followed his father's footsteps. A loud chuckling sound could be heard when his mother replied.

"Yu-chan how many times do I have to tell to call me Mama!"

_**And I won't be anyone's excuse to cry… And we can't be forgiven… And I will be here I wont be your winter**_

**TBC**


	2. Flaws and all

_Flaws and all_ by Beyonce

Standard disclaimer applies

Thanks adobenamide for pointing out the formatting problem

* * *

_**I'm a train wreck in the morning… I'm a brat in the afternoon**_

The sun had just skimmed the horizons and the first signs of life had begun to awaken from its restful slumber. In the early rays of the sun, Wolfram's hair gleamed gold with tints of fiery red, to match the burning flames within him. Just a few moments more, when the tips of the castle's tallest tower was finally bathed in the sunlight, Wolfram would ride out beyond the city walls and for a few hours he would be free. Free of his duties, his men and even himself. For that few hours he could be nobody, just a lone servant of Shinou enjoying the peace blessed by the Original King.

Finally, the awaited moment came and without hesitating Wolfram vaulted up to land gracefully on his beloved's horse back. Checking one last time that his supply saddlebag was tied securely, he maneuvered the reins to begin his ride. But he was halted in his tracks by the smiling face and the not so smiling face of both his elder brothers.

"Good morning Wolfram, it is unusual to see you up before the rest of the kingdom," Konrad greeted his brother with his ever calm and somewhat patronizing smile. The genial effect was lessened by Konrad's iron grip on the horse's reins. Gwendal was more honest with his displeasure.

"You shouldn't be gallivanting outside the borders without a proper escort," was his gruff contribution. Wolfram simply stared at the two before rolling his eyes and releasing a dissatisfied grunt.

"Anihue, Konrad, I can take care of myself. Why do you not trust me!?" he bit out. He tried to jerk his reins free but only resulted in the grip tightening.

"This isn't about trust, Wolfram. It's about being responsible," replied Gwendal. Wolfram had to bite his lip to save himself from saying something truly rude to his eldest brother. After all that he had been through alone and with Yuri, Gwendal insisted on treating him like a child. It was no wonder he grew up spoilt. Between Gwendal and his mother, he was never allowed to do anything the adults did. While the rest of the nation was fighting a war, he was cooped up in the castle memorizing trivial things. If he hadn't been accidentally engaged to Yuri, no doubt he would have been left behind on those excursions as well! For a minute Wolfram was startled by the casualness he felt concerning his once upon a time engagement to Yuri. _Perhaps I am moving on._ He allowed himself a brief moment of pleasure at that thought before returning to scowl at Konrad and Gwendal.

"I'm fine, anihue, I do not need a babysitter all times of the day. After all you are a busy man," he spat out. Gwendal turned a pretty puce before Konrad stepped in to diffuse the tension.

"Now, now, no need for that. It's all well and good that you are becoming independent and in charge, and we do trust you to take care of yourself, Wolfram. We're just surprised to see you awake and about so early. I was actually on the way to inform you that Yuri will be arriving soon," Konrad said in a placating manner. Wolfram's heart skipped a beat at the news of Yuri's return and he took a moment to compose himself.

_Maybe I'm not completely over him._ But it didn't matter anymore. With Yuri's return, he could finally do what he had set his mind to do. He would free Yuri of his obligations as his fiancée and instead concentrate on being a good friend to his king and defender of their country. He choked back the sob that was threatening through and instead gave his brothers a blank look.

"Thank you for the update. Do greet him welcome for me," was the smooth reply and the calm features that belied the emotional havoc swirling within him. Gwendal and Konrad weren't quick enough to cover their shock however and openly stared at him.

"What are you going on about!?" barked Gwendal after a while. In his surprise his words were harsh to the ears. But Wolfram did not react to it. Konrad, having regained his composure was forthcoming with his question.

"Will you not join us as well? Heika will be glad to see you, after all you are his fiancée," said Konrad. Wolfram only bowed his head at that, hiding his face from view. Konrad thinking he had won the argument made to pull the horse and its rider back into the castle. The sudden jolt from the horse caused Wolfram to look up and his brothers could only gasp at what they saw. Emerald green eyes alight with anger and pain, the rosebud lips pulled back in a ferocious snarl and the slender body trembling with unreleased fury. Whatever feelings Wolfram had been hiding within him could no longer be contained and erupted with the intensity of Volcano Bandar.

"FIANCEE!?" his voice boomed across the courtyard and a ball of fire ricocheted off the castle walls leaving scorch marks in its wake. Men and women stopped in their tracks, shocked to their core.

"Fiancée? What fiancée? Me?! You were all too eager to have Yuri marry Elizabeth behind my back. I could not trust a single one of you to guard my honor, not even Mother! Now that Yuri has returned again, you should get Von Spitzburg to fetch you another Ms. Shin Makoku candidate for Yuri to marry because we all know the one Yuri will want to marry ISN'T ME!!!" such were the words laced with years of hurt thrown at the two motionless men. Konrad was the first to shake off his surprise.

"Wolfram, that isn't fair. Yuri was only 15 and his upbringing…"

"ENOUGH! Just stop! Please… no more. Konrad you and I both know age was hardly a factor. And as for his upbringing he made the exception. For you. He made an exception for you!" a thick layer of despair fell over the golden beauty and tears he could no longer hold blurred his view of his brothers.

"I know what it is. It is my punishment for the years of ill-treatment I have laid at your feet. I had condemned you unworthy because of your lineage, when in truth I am the one unworthy," he continued. Gwendal, who had never met this defeated side of his youngest brother, could not say anything. His mind made blank, and all he could compute was the pain he heard that he could not stop.

"That's not true, Wolfram, how could you even think..." began Konrad but was interrupted again.

"I can because it's true! I have no more strength to be proud when I have nothing to be proud off. Not even my engagement. It's over. Let me be, let my shame be the one to warm my bed. Just promise me… promise me you'll make him happy," with that the fire that had fueled his words left him and all he wanted was to ride out of Shin Makoku and leave his pain behind. But Konrad was not done with him yet.

"No! I am not the exception Wolfram, it's not me!"

"Yes, you are," Wolfram answered softly, no more energy left to do more. "You are the exception, how could you not be, when he is after all your precious Julia, right _chichi-anihue_?" (Little Big Brother – I think)

Stunned beyond words, Konrad unconsciously released his grip on the horse's reins and Wolfram used the opportunity to pull back his reins and kick his horse into a full gallop, leaving behind a cloud of parting dust.

_**I can be really mean towards you… I'm a puzzle yes indeed… Ever complex in everyway**_

* * *

Still water runs deep, was the thought running through the youngest son's mind as he gazed across the lake. It was the very same lake that 4000 years ago Cristel Wincott had used as his transport medium to Earth accompanied by the fourth box, The Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea, and established the first Mazoku lineage on Earth. Through the diligent research conducted by Gunter, had the location of the lake been discovered in Erhard Wincott's diary and conveniently became Wolfram's favourite thinking ground. Here, he did not have to worry about being interrupted as the guards posted by Gwendal to guard this National Heritage, as proclaimed by King Yuri, made sure to divert any errant stragglers away from him.

He was contented and mentally prepared to spend the entire morning being completely idle and giving him and Konrad some time to recover from their morning argument when an extraordinary thing happened. The surface of the lake, which only seconds ago was still as glass, began to ripple out and waves began to form from its center. Not knowing of any creatures in its depth that could do such a thing, Wolfram quickly leapt to his feet, his sword unsheathed and his mind raced to begin imagining what was causing the disturbance. Any thought of summoning the guards were put on hold, as he did not want to be made a fool if it did turn out to be a harmless creature.

They laugh enough at me as it is, he thought bitterly but any further thoughts were cast aside when the mysterious creature gave a sudden leap, causing a cascade of giant sizes waves to fan out and drench him thoroughly. Shocked beyond actions, Wolfram could only stand there in his water heavy uniform, water dripping down his face into his eyes and mouth to stare dumbly at a giant Kotsugyozoku.

"What is a Kotsugyozoku doing away from Ondine's forest" he cried out startled. And more, when did the boney fish come attached with a Demon King?! "Yuri?!"

"Wolfram von Bielefeld! I find it extremely offensive and downright insulting that you would deem yourself better than your king! Is this the kind of loyalty you are showing me?!" The Maou's voice boomed across the lake. In a swift move, the King jumped off the fish and gracefully flipped to land before Wolfram. A moment of silence as the giant boney fished disappeared back under the water, with a lot less flare that its arrival.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" he said again, his snake slit eyes piercing into Wolfram's soul. Immediately the fire Mozaku dropped to his knees, his sword on the ground before him.

"Your majesty, of course I do not think myself better that you. I apologize for whatever it is I have done to offend you," cried Wolfram duly subdued. While he would confront Yuri head on, in Maou mode Wolfram would not be so bold. Yuri was after all just a wimp, _this_ was the king!

"Then why aren't you at Shinou's temple waiting for me like a good fiancée?" Yuri asked again, this time in his light hearted manner and when Wolfram dared a glance up, he saw the Maou had gone and in his place a cheeky boy. Suddenly realizing that he had been teased, Wolfram jumped to his feet his eyes blazing with anger.

"Yuri you WIMP!" he yelled grabbing his sword and ready to do bodily harm to Yuri. Yuri quickly stepped back and placed his hands before him in a placating manner.

"Now, now Wolf, put that down before you hurt yourself," _or me, more importantly_, he thought to himself.

"Are you saying I can not handle a sword? That I am so incompetent I would injure myself!?" Wolfram yelled, his anger so great his whole body was trembling. Yuri seeing that he may have pushed Wolfram's buttons too hard, quickly gave in.

"No, no. I know your skills Wolf, they've saved me too many time for me to doubt them. I just want to know why you didn't want to welcome me back," Yuri said gently, hoping that Wolfram would calm down. He was successful when the blond sheathed his sword and looked away, anger no longer marring his features.

"Why? Konrad is there, that should be enough" was the sullen answer. Yuri had to admit he wasn't surprised. The blond's feelings towards his half brother always did blow hot and cold. But somehow, he felt there was a lot more unsaid in that sentence. He would investigate the issue further but now it was about him and Wolfram and re-establishing their relationship.

"I wanted you there, Wolf," he said, and Wolfram was a little startled at the nickname but did not contest it much to Yuri's delight.

"Well, I didn't feel like it. I would've seen you at the castle, it's no big deal," Wolfram said shrugging slightly and turned slightly away from Yuri to gaze at the once again still lake surface. He did not react when Yuri approached him though his heart began to pound unsteadily and at first he wanted to push Yuri away and call him wimp but decided against it instead. But when the slender fingers made its way to caress his cheek, Wolfram couldn't help but to suddenly jerk away from Yuri. In his embarrassment, he turned fully away from Yuri's sight.

"Wolf, please," Yuri said, and grabbed Wolfram's upper arm forcing him to face Yuri again. Yuri took a minute to gaze at the beautiful man before him, whose beauty was rivaled only by the kindness within. Yuri felt a sense of gladness that he was the few to understand Wolfram and to be able to see and experience his compassionate side. To know that under all the bratiness and selfishness was a shy soul, hiding behind an egotistic façade for fear of being rejected.

"Wolf why weren't you there?" he asked again softly.

"Because you don't want me," was the answer and Yuri knew Wolfram meant that in more ways that just being there to greet him. At that moment, Yuri would have willingly allowed Ao to kick him for his stupidity. He could only hope he wasn't too late.

"Wolf, I…" unable to any anything else, Yuri decided to pull him into a hug instead. Winding his arms tightly around the slender waist, Yuri aligned their bodies until a ray of light couldn't pass through. It amazed him to feel how another man's body could fit perfectly into his, that he didn't need to feel the press of soft breasts against his chest to feel utterly aroused. And he was. Sudden flashes of Wolfram's creamy white skin flashed through his mind and how it all was pressed intimately against his. The emotions that he had bottled up for so long erupted into three words.

"I love you," and with that confession the world stood still in abated breath for the response from the youngest son. What no one or thing expected was for their precious Maou to be shoved rudely onto the soft ground and the young prince, the champion of the king's heart to suddenly turn and stomp away. It took Yuri several seconds to recollect himself and for him to understand what had happened. Wolfram had rejected his admission of love and walked away.

Something Yuri was quick to understand as he had done it so many times to the blond. This was why he knew how false the rejection was. In a heartbeat, Yuri was back on his feet and in a burst of sudden speed; he caught up with the retreating blond and forced him to turn and acknowledge Yuri.

"Nice try, Wolf, but unlike you, I'm not letting you go until we've discussed this rationally," said Yuri only to be answered with a sneer.

"This isn't one of your many peace treaties Yuri. I am not some country that needs to be pacified with false words." Wolfram spat out, his tone low and angry. "and what did you mean '_unlike me'_ wimp?!" Wolfram added after a beat. Yuri released a soft chuckle at the abrupt change of topic. Just like his Wolfram to tackle so many topics in a single breath.

"Firstly, I know you're not a peace treaty, I would have sent Gunter otherwise, and secondly I meant that if you'd hang on harder to me and not let me run away from you we'd have reached this point a lot sooner," he clarified.

"This point?" Wolfram asked curiosity temporarily chilling his anger to ambers.

"Yes, this point where you and I declare our undying love and live happily ever after," Yuri answered and closed off with his patented bright smile. To describe Wolfram's pole-axed expression at Yuri's words would do it no justice. But the surprised feeling soon gave way to anger and it was only pure luck that Yuri was quick to dodge the fireball heading for his head. He rolled on the ground, then quickly rose to his feet in anticipation of another attack. True to his thoughts, Wolfram was bracing himself to release another fireball.

"Do you think this is funny? Who put you up to this? It was Konrad, wasn't it? He would be the only reason you'd even contemplate declaring love to another male!" Wolfram shouted as the ball of fire grew in his palm. While eyeing the ball warily, Yuri raised his arms in protest.

"No, Wolf, no one put me up to anything. I'm here fore me, _for us_!" Yuri shouted back.

"Stop saying that! There is no _us_! I release you of this false engagement!" Wolfram yelled. Yuri's face paled at his words. He didn't want that.

"No! I don't want that! Not anymore, I want to marry you, Wolf" Yuri pleaded.

"LIAR!" Wolfram shouted.

Yuri could see that Wolfram was almost beyond listening to reason. The pain his saw in the man's eyes, in his posture spoke volumes of how much suffering he's had to endure due to Yuri's thoughtlessness. Not willing to be the source of Wolfram's pain any longer, Yuri, ignoring the increasing in size fireball, hurled himself towards the blond and tackled him onto the ground. In his shock, the fireball extinguished itself and Wolfram found himself pinned underneath Yuri, his arms and legs immobile as the king wrapped all four limbs tightly around him and buried his face in the blonde's neck.

"Yuri! Get off me! Wimp, I said get off!" Wolfram's shouts and struggles were to no avail as Yuri remained as he was. Wrapped tightly around the man he loved. Warmth spread across his body as the thought entered his mind. Only when Wolfram had ceased to struggle did Yuri look up into the emerald eyes.

"Please Wolf, just listen to me. Please, give me that," Yuri pleaded, his onyx eyes burnt deep into Wolfram's emerald one's and he knew that Yuri was truly serious this time. A long ago dead flame flared suddenly in his heart, and the look in Yuri's eyes did much to nurture it to life. Nodding his head, he gently pushed Yuri up and settled himself crossed legged on the grass. Once they were both comfortable, Wolfram looked at Yuri expectantly. Yuri flashed Wolfram a smile before inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"I'll admit that our engagement had at first been an accident and an inconvenience," he began and shook his head when Wolfram opened his mouth to retort. He gave Wolfram a pleading look and with a disgruntled humph, Wolfram silently agreed to let him say his piece without interrupting.

"I never broke it off because I never really thought seriously about it. I always thought there'd be time later for all of that, and with searching for the boxes, I found it easier to just put the whole fiancée thing at the back of my mind and leave it there. At the age of 15, it was so much easier to think of you as a good friend, which in the end was what you became," he said and smiled at Wolfram, who reluctantly smiled back. Yuri was right, whatever disagreements they had about their engagement, neither would deny they were friends.

"I was wrapped up in living within the narrow perimeter set by a bigoted society that I couldn't see what was beyond the tip of my nose. I couldn't appreciate love in all its form, only the ones painted to me by stereotypical hands. I wish I could simply blame it on my age, that I was a late bloomer, which I was actually, and tell you now that I'm passed all that and I've grown up! But I can't. I was aware of the situation but I was too homophobic to deal with it and too much a coward to end it. Guess to an extent I am a wimp," Yuri flashed Wolfram a cheeky smile, and Wolfram with his promise to be silent simply snorted his answer. But his rigid posture had relaxed considerably as he slowly began to understand where Yuri was coming from. But there was still one more thing that Wolfram desperately wanted to know. _Why now_?

As if sensing his thoughts, Yuri took in another deep breath and continued.

"Then the four boxes were discovered and Shinou happened. And you died. When Yozak said you're heart had stopped beating, I… I couldn't think. I saw Konrad and Gwendal literally shaking in their anger at what Shinou had done to you and their faces were full of pain. It... still hurts to remember it," and here Yuri stopped to collect himself. Wolfram remained silent, a little shell shocked at the new information. He hadn't known his brothers were affected so much by his temporary demise, he didn't think they had cared so much… didn't think Konrad had cared… but his musing were interrupted when Yuri continued.

"But even then, as I stood by your lifeless body, as I swore to you that I would everything in my power to bring you back, I didn't get it. I still thought I was doing it as a friend. As your best friend."

"So, what's changed now?" Wolfram asked suddenly breaking his vow of silence. Yuri didn't seem to mind though and smiled at his question.

"Me. I've changed. It took me three years to figure it out. And do you know what I realized?" Wolfram shook his head.

"I realized I love you," he said, loving how the words came easy to him and how Wolfram blushed.

"You didn't realize that overnight wimp, finish the story," Wolfram snarked at him mostly to cover his embarrassment. Yuri just chuckled and nodded.

"You're right it didn't happen overnight. The whole being possessed by Shinou, then defeating him and thus making myself stronger than him awakened something within me. Don't ask me what it was. All I knew was that I was noticing things differently. Noticing that my body reacted differently too. And its biggest reaction was to you," here Wolfram blushed a bright red at the implications. Yuri laughed and blushed when he too realized that it hadn't come out as he expected.

"Not like that then, I meant my heart would speed up around you, sometimes my mind would turn a blank when I catch sight of you. I'd feel a thrill when you'd lay claim and state you're my fiancée and once my legs really did turn to mush when I caught you sparring topless with your men," he said with another laugh. Wolfram tried to be angry but he was feeling a sudden warmth from Yuri's words.

"So that's when I literally sat down and thought it over. Why was all of this happening? What could it mean? I like girls, so where do such feelings fit in when it comes to you, a guy? I even went as far as imagining my high school crush and how it would feel to kiss her. And you know what, Wolf?" Yuri asked him, and Wolfram just shook his head, not knowing how to react at Yuri wanting to kiss a girl.

"I felt nothing. And when I imagined kissing you, I tingled! Can you believe it, I tingled! The most powerful Maou to date, tingled! That's when I realized I really was in love with you," Yuri concluded as a matter of fact manner, like he had solved a case that wasn't too difficult in the first place. Then he fell silent waiting for Wolfram's reply.

Wolfram's head was swimming. He had wanted to hear the very words since a month after they were engaged and now he's heard it three times! But he'd been hurt so badly, a part of him was scared to believe this could be true. As if sensing his thoughts Yuri inched closer and took Wolfram's hands in his. Wolfram looked up and straight into Yuri's warm gaze.

"I know I've hurt you, and I'm so sorry. I wish I could turn things around and do it over, but I can't. I can do magic in human land but I can't go back in time, go figure huh?" at that Wolfram and Yuri shared a laugh before Yuri became serious again.

"Please Wolfram tell me I'm not too late, tell me you'll still give me chance," he pleaded.

"Yuri, I do love you deeply," Yuri's face lit up at the admission, "but I'm not sure I can trust you to not hurt me again," Yuri looked to interrupt but Wolfram was not yet done.

"And me, I'm jealous by nature, I'll always think you're cheating on me. I'll never let you marry a second time, and besides my temper tantrums, I don't have anything to offer," Wolfram concluded. With his greatest wish only a hair breath from coming true, he was more afraid that he would fail to meet expectations than to embrace his dream. But Yuri didn't share his worries.

"You're wrong. You have so much to offer me and Shin Makoku. You've never sugar coated anything for me, Wolf, always telling me a duck is a duck. You ground me when my head is stuck in some cloud and most importantly you never give up on me. When you become my prince consort, these are the things I will depend on you to tell me. To help in a way Konrad, Gunter and Gwendal could not. As for a second marriage, I have no need to remarry for I know life with you will never be boring," he concluded with a smile. The nagging doubts that were so invasive disappeared as he returned Yuri's smile.

"I do want one more thing from you, though," Yuri said.

"What is it?"

"I want you." Yuri said. Wolfram looked at him puzzled.

"That's a given. It wouldn't be much of a relationship if one person is missing, wimp," Wolfram said derisively. Yuri laughed and took no offense to his words.

"No, I mean I want the real you. Not this selfish brat who throws temper tantrums to gain attention," he said. Wolfram bristled at his words.

"Well, too bad because that's who I am," he half yelled and move to turn away but Yuri's grip forced him to look back at Yuri.

"No! You are not that person. I have seen the real Wolfram. The one that cares deeply for others, the one that spends hours gently dealing with the antics of a ten year old. The one that is loyal to his family despite his misgivings for his half-demon brother. The one that would risk his life to save his king and country," Yuri said and this time allowed Wolfram to turn away in shyness. Wolfram never thought anyone had noticed these trivial things. He had worked so hard to appear tough like Gwendal and invincible like Konrad.

"Wolf, I know how it feels like to live in the shadows of an overachieving elder brother and you have two of them. I know how it feels to be left behind because you're deemed too weak or too young to handle the real world. You feel angry that whenever you try to assert your independence you're pushed back, that in the end its easier to yell and scream and demand your way through life because it's the only way anyone's going to pay attention to you," Yuri said and Wolfram found himself unconsciously nodding at him. His mind went back to the fight he had with his brothers and knew that was just one of many. His efforts to be great like his brothers always ended with him being reprimanded like a child. So much so he had begun to act like one. It was only through Yuri's accidental proposal that he'd been allowed to do all that he's done.

"I've been this way for so long, I don't know if I can change. But I want to try, for both our sakes," Wolfram answered and was rewarded by a delighted smile.

"I know you can change, Wolf. Don't be afraid of your heart, learn to trust it," Yuri said.

"And besides, I'm only asking you to be you with me. Snark and snap at everyone else as you like," he added and the two laughed at that. They were silent as Yuri absent mindedly stroked Wolfram's arm.

"Wolf, can I ask you for one favor though?" Yuri asked breaking the silence.

"Alrite, what is it?"

"Well…. Ummm…"

"Out with it wimp!"

"Okay, I thought you were going to be nicer. I want your permission to touch you and do couple things," he sped his words out like a train. It took Wolfram a minute to understand him and when he did he blushed bright red.

"We can't.. do that… we're not married yet," Wolfram cried out and buried his head in Yuri's shoulder. It was Yuri's turn to wonder and then blush red.

"No! Not like that! Not yet, at least. I meant, I want to hold your hand and to casually touch you and to cuddle and kiss," Yuri explained hurriedly. Wolfram looked up at him, his face still red but he was smiling.

"Okay, I guess that's fine," he said. "But only with me, cheater, that's not an open invitation for anyone else!" Yuri laughed at him and nodded.

"Will I ever persuade you that I'll never cheat on you?" he asked good naturedly. Wolfram snorted at him.

"No, you're always treating everyone the same, so I want something of you that belongs only to me," he said with a sniff.

"Wolf you have me, all of me" Yuri said.

"True but no one else knows that, so until we're married its all hearsay," Wolfram argued. Yuri sighed at that. How was he going to make Wolfram believe him? It's not like it was something physical… unless Yuri made it physical!

He had almost forgotten, _Yuri no baka_! Letting go of Wolfram for a while, Yuri began to madly check his pockets until he found what he was looking for. With a triumphant grin he held out a velvet covered box to Wolfram. Wolfram not knowing its symbolic, took the case and opened it.

"What's that?" he asked eyeing the item. Yuri's grin dropped before he remembered that customs were different between the two worlds.

"On earth, when two parties get engaged, a ring is exchanged between the one asking to the proposed. Since I was the one who proposed, I am gifting this ring to you," he said and Wolf remained quiet as he eyed the ring. It was a beautiful shiny silver with a moderate cut black stone set in it centre. The surface shone under the morning sun.

"Yuri, it's beautiful, but I don't understand," Wolfram said not taking his eyes off the bauble.

"It's a symbol. A statement of love. It shows everyone else that a person has been claimed by someone who loves him or her very much. So if you'll wear it, anyone who sees it will know you are mine," Yuri explained hoping that Wolfram will wear it.

"But what about you? How will people know you are mine?" he asked.

"Simple, the black jewel in the centre. Black after all is my color, so anyone wearing it is mine and I am theirs," he explained further and Wolfram smiled at him. Yes, he liked that explanation the best. Fixing a beautiful smile on his beautiful face, Wolfram handed the ring to Yuri who slipped the right into its rightful place on Wolfram's left finger.

"There's another custom of earth that comes after this," Yuri said edging closer to Wolfram, his voice dropping to a husky tone.

"Show me," Wolfram replied softly, and slowly the two inched closer till their lips were a breath away. Then Yuri took the plunge and closed the gap between the two by sealing his lips over Wolfram's. It was a chaste closed mouth kiss as the two savored the feel of each other on their lips. Wanting more, as he had seen on his mother's soap operas, Yuri deepened the kiss and pressed harder against Wolfram's lips. He took a chance and gently licked Wolframs lower lip causing the blond to gasp and thus Yuri's tongue slid neatly into his mouth. The sudden shock of their tongues meeting caused both boys to pull apart panting as they gazed in wondrous awe at each other.

Yuri pulled the blond back to him and kissed him full on the lips, his tongue slipping expertly into the warm orifice of his new lover. It was a challenge of tongues that was quickly surrendered to the king and to the victor goes the spoils for Yuri used Wolfram's submission to thoroughly explore the moist heat and when Wolfram released a heated moan, Yuri could not help but chuckle though his tongue continued its gratifying task. However, Wolfram repaid the deed by capturing the errant tongue and sucking hard causing Yuri to buck his hips against Wolfram, grinding their growing arousals against each other resulting in a mingled moan.

Neither realized that they were now lying on the soft ground with half of Yuri's body lying on top of Wolfram's and a leg snug between Wolfram's. They pulled back when the need to breath became too intense to ignore. Yuri took the opportunity to look long and hard at his fiancée, flushed and red looking so beautiful and thoroughly kissed.

"You are so beautiful and all mine. Thank you," he whispered dropping a kiss to each cheek. Wolfram just smile full of contentment which only ignited the passion within his lover. Yuri pulled Wolfram back into their heated kiss, long and sweet, as Yuri's tongue re mapped the crevice of Wolfram's mouth. Yuri moved until he had Wolfram completely pinned beneath him and continued the sweet torture on Wolframs lips. No longer caring about dignity, Wolfram moaned loudly as Yuri grinded against him.

It was such an intense feeling for both of them; while Wolfram had always loved Yuri, he had loved him on a spiritual level, loving his kind heart and pure soul. But now the sexual need in him was awakening and his love transcended into the physical realm where the feel of Yuri's body pressed against him was slowly driving him mad. Yuri too could not in his wildest dreams imagine a male body to be such a turn on. He could feel the contour of Wolfram's body as he melded them together and the feel of his erection against Wolfram's was creating a delicious friction. He moved his hips and was rewarded with a heated moan from the man beneath him.

They would have continued had not something of significance happened. Through the passion, both Yuri and Wolfram heard a tell tale sign of someone running towards them, and they managed enough thought to quickly disentangle themselves and brace against their opposition. Only it wasn't anything they had expected. Standing before them, sword half withdrawn was Konrad. Next to him was the Great Sage Murata Ken, but neither noticed him yet. What they did notice was the black fury in Konrad's eyes and it was directed at Yuri.

"Konrad," Yuri began hesitantly, his passion left dead at this unexpected turn of events. He understood why Konrad would be here, for him presumably, but not the look of anger and especially not at him. Yuri voice caused Konrad to shake out of his fit and when he saw Wolfram standing next to Yuri his eyes widen in surprise then in regret.

"Heika, I apologise, please forgive my insolence," he said immediately dropping to a knee, his head bent.

"It's okay Konrad, please stand. But what happened?" Yuri asked moving forward to get Konrad back on his feet. Konrad just looked at him sheepishly and rubbed his head.

"Konrad, what is the meaning of this? Dare you raise your sword at your king?" Wolfram suddenly shouted, having finally found his voice after the shock.

"Now, Wolf, I'm sure Konrad can explain," Yuri placated his fiancée then turned to look at his godfather with trusting eyes.

"I didn't… well…" Konrad was truly at a lost for words. _How was he going to explain this_?

"Shibuya, Lord Weller, if I may. I think I understand what has happened. While Konrad would never raise his sword against his king, he would raise his sword against the boy who he thought was cheating on his brother, am I right Lord Weller?" Ken said and he too turned to look at Konrad. Ashamed, Konrad nodded.

"Aw, Konrad you think I'm a cheater too? Do I need to get you a ring too?" Yuri cried out and dropped to the ground. The three men crouched beside him.

"Wimp, don't you dare!" Wolfram said at the same time

"Yuri I didn't mean it like that"

"Shibuya, it's really my fault,"

Ken's statement had all three pair of eyes looking at him. Giving them a sheepish grin, something he learnt from T-Zou no doubt, he proceeded to explain.

"As of your order I rerouted you here instead of Shinou's temple and did not mention it to anyone. But naturally Lord Weller became agitated when you did not appear and I was forced to tell him something," Ken said.

"So you told him I was cheating on Wolfram," Yuri said wryly and beside him Wolfram was getting angry. Yuri quickly sat up and pulled on Wolfram's arms forcing him to cuddle up to him and thus placating the blond. Then he turned back to Ken, ignoring the knowing smiled on Ken and Konrad.

"Continue,"

"Yes, right. I didn't tell Lord Weller you were cheating but after some persuasive methods" here Ken gave Konrad a dirty look, "I was forced to tell him of your plans. But I simply mentioned you were with your lover," here Ken stopped as Yuri shook his head.

"And since Konrad didn't know of my feelings, he assumed I was with someone else," Yuri finished.

"Yes, heika. And I apologize to both of you," Konrad said.

"No need, I understand. You were just looking out for your little brother, ne? Well, Wolf, you must be relieved to have a champion on your side," he said and turned to Wolfram.

"Yes, I suppose," Wolfram said but wouldn't meet his brother's eyes. Even after all he had said this morning, Konrad had almost challenged his king to protect his honor.

"Thank you, Konrad," He said looking straight into his brother's eyes hoping that Konrad would understand. _I'm sorry_.

Konrad did understand and smiled at him, his own eyes saying _I'm sorry too_.

"Well, now that the welcoming party has arrived, we should head back to Blood Pledge Castle," Said Yuri and got to his feet at the same time helping Wolfram to find his footing.

"Yes, we should before Gunter sends out a search party," Konrad said as he and Ken too rose to their feet. The four made their way out of the area to the awaiting horses. Since Konrad had not thought to bring Ao, Yuri was to ride with Wolfram. Not that either of them minded.

"Speaking of parties, Shibuya, will there be one?" Ken suddenly asked as they made their way back to the castle. Yuri, who had been teasing Wolfram by planting soft kisses and nips on the blond's throat turned to Ken.

"Huh? Party?" he asked puzzled. The Great Sage turned and gave him a hundred watt smile.

"Your wedding party of course," he said and Yuri grinned at that.

"Oh yeah, of course, the biggest event in Shin Makoku," he said and pulled his fiancée into a tight embrace.

"I want the whole of Shin Makoku and its allies to see me get married to the most wonderful mazoku," he said sealed it with soft kiss to Wolfram. They pulled away when Konrad began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Lord Weller?" Ken asked.

"The look on Gwendal's face will be priceless when he finds out," Konrad said laughing.

"What's wrong with us getting married?" Wolfram asked angrily.

"Not to your wedding, but to playing the gracious host to so many people," Konrad continued, his laugh growing in volume. The three were quiet as they thought on his words and soon all four were laughing.

Indeed, the Maou's wedding would definitely be an event to remember. Good or bad.

_**I don't know why you love me…And that's why I love you…You catch me when I fall…**_

_**Accept me flaws and all…And that's why I love you**_

**Fin. **


End file.
